Alone
by FangirlFTW12
Summary: Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakely have disappeared! Only Stitch and David are left. Will they ever see them again?
1. Chapter 1

A small mound of sheets lay on the floor of Lilo and stitch's room. Suddenly, a pair of blue ears shot up from the pile and Stitch emerged, still half wrapped in the blankets. While rubbing his eyes, he called out to his roommate.

"Lilo, youga awake?"

He didn't hear a reply, so he assumed Lilo was sleeping. He stepped on the small lift in the center of the room, which brought him downstairs. He passed by the kitchen, where Nani would usually be cooking breakfast by now.

"Morning, Nani." He said sleepily.

Without waiting for a reply, he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The little blue experiment cuddled under a blanket that had been left on the couch and shivered. Today was unusually cold for Hawaii. Stitch could hardly keep his giant eyes open from exhaustion. For the last few nights, he wasn't able to sleep because of a recurring nightmare. He feared that it might be the start of another glitch, so he asked Jumba to run some tests on him. Despite Stitch's suspicions, Jumba concluded that there was nothing wrong with his experiment #626. Lilo tried to comfort Stitch and told him that everyone has nightmares sometimes, but Stitch knew that this isn't normal for alien genetic experiments. One night, the nightmare was so vivid and so terrifying that he had to crawl into bed with Lilo just to stop his heart from exploding. Stitch began to drift into sleep, but was soon jerked back awake by a strange noise. He sat up with a start. His ears pricked up in an effort to hear the noise more clearly, but he heard nothing. Still a bit on edge, he wrapped the blanket around him and walked into the kitchen. He expected to see Nani and Pleakley preparing breakfast, but the kitchen was sparkling clean and they were nowhere to be found. Stitch tilted his head in confusion. _Where could they be?_ He thought.

"Nani! Pleakley!" He called, but there was no answer.

He walked to Nani's room, but she was not there. He walked up the stairs to Jumba and Pleakely's room and again; its inhabitants were not there. A little more worried now, Stitch dropped his blanket and skittered up into the rooftop dome.

"Lilo! Lilo! Wake up!" He said as he climbed up the lift shaft.

He ran over to Lilo's bed and lifted the covers, but he only found Scrump. The small experiment looked around and drooped his ears.

Stitch quickly ran out of the house and looked around outside; yet once again, he found no one. He frantically ran into town to look for them. He checked Lilo's hula school, Nani's work, the beach, even Jumba's ship which had now been converted into "The Bed and Not Breakfast". It was as if they had all just disappeared. Stitch returned home and sat on the front porch, waiting for them to return. He paid no attention to the cold, all he could focus on was where his ohana might have gone. Stitch sat for hours, waiting for them to return. His teeth started chattering and he eventually rolled himself up in a ball to keep himself warm. Just then, he heard steps coming towards the house. Thinking it might be them, he uncurled from his ball and looked around. He finally identified the source of the sound as David. David came up the steps to the house and waved at Stitch.

"Hey, Stitch! What are you doing out on the porch? Are you in trouble?" He asked as he got down on one knee and petted the little experiment behind his enormous ear. Stitch enjoyed this very much for a little while, but he then remembered what he was doing.

"Nagga, meega waiting for ohana." Stitch replied.

"What are you talking about, little guy?" David said, a bit confused.

"Ohana missing, meega wait for return."

Stitch told David about how nobody was in the house and how he had looked for them everywhere. Stitch struggled a bit with his wording, though. English was not an easy language for Stitch. The words he didn't know, he filled in with Tantalog and hoped David would get the gist of what Stitch was trying to say. After Stitch was done explaining, David had a confused look on his face. Stitch facepalmed and pulled his eyelids down. Quickly, he ran inside and got Lilo's notebook along with a box of crayons. With one crayon in each of his four hands, he began to draw what happened for David. Once he was done, he handed it to David and retracted his lower two arms. David was still puzzled about what the experiment was trying to tell him. He looked up from the paper and shrugged his shoulders. A bit frustrated now, stitch motioned for David to come down to his level. David sat down on the porch and Stitch grabbed the notebook from his his hand. Stitch pointed at a blue stick figure and then pointed to himself. 

"Meega." He said to emphasize that the stick figure represented himself.

Next, he pointed to a red stick figure.

"Lilo" he said.

He eventually pointed at the rest of the stick figures and identified them as Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani. He tried to show that everything was normal when they went to bed last night by acting out getting in bed and going to sleep and pointed to the bed that he had drawn.

"You guys went to sleep?" David asked as he tried to decipher what the alien in front of him was trying to say.

"Ih." Stitch said as he nodded his head.

Next, he drew a moon and colored the background black.

"Night?" David asked.

"Ih." Stitch said again.

"So, you went to bed last night?" David said.

"Ih." The little experiment responded and started drawing more pictures.

He drew the stick figure that represented himself and drew the other stick figures with question marks over them. David raised one eyebrow. Seeing this, Stitch tried to explain the picture.

"Poof, gone." he said as he looked up hopefully at David.

"Where did they go?" David asked.

"Meega naga nota." Stitch said in Tantalog which basically means: "I don't know."

David was once again confused; he didn't know much of the language that Jumba's experiments used. Stitch growled under his breath. It was much easier to talk to Lilo or Jumba. They understood him. Stitch shrugged his shoulders and used his hands for more emphasis.

"Were they kidnapped?" David asked, now worried.

Stitch nodded his head and replied: "Probably."

Quickly, David picked up the blue experiment and put him on his shoulder.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked, a little confused about what David was doing.

"We need to go to the police!" David replied without stopping.

Finally realizing what was happening, his supercomputer mind went to work. It worked out different possibilities of what might happen if David went to the authorities. After he worked out enough probabilities, he made his decision. Hurriedly, he hopped of of David's shoulder and stood in front of him. Unfortunately, David couldn't stop in time and tripped over the poor little experiment.

"Aw, what the heck was that?!" David said as he got back up and rubbed the bump on his head.

"Nagga!" Stitch said firmly and shook his head.

"No? What do you mean no?" David asked, confused. David knew a few basic words in Tantalog like yes, no, me, you, etc.

"Nagga go to police! They find aliens!" Stitch said just loud enough for David to hear.

David considered this for a while, but he was nothing near the speed and accuracy of Stitch's mind.

"Hm, I guess so..." David eventually said.

"Fine, then what do we do?" David asked.

Stitch thought for a while, then came to a conclusion. _First, we'll need a translator. _

"Follow meega." Stitch said briefly and ran of.

"Wait, where are you going! Hey, slow down!" david called after him and followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch stopped in front of a shop called "Ruben's Sandwiches".

"You hungry?" David asked Stitch, a little confused as the why they were stopping there. "Ok, I guess I could go for a sandwich too."

Stitch walked in the door and to the cashier's desk. Climbing to the top, he rang the bell that sat on the desk.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" David told Stitch and tried to pry him off the counter.

David had finally managed to pick him up and was holding him in midair when a yellow, rather chubby experiment that much resembled Stitch stepped on a stool behind the counter.

"Welcome to Ruben's Sandwiches, can I interest you in our special chicken club?"

Shocked, David dropped the squirming Stitch. Stitch let out a cry of surprise as he fell. A little bit angry now, he climbed back onto the counter.

"Aloha, Ruben." Stitch said to the yellow experiment.

"Cuz!" Ruben said and hugged Stitch. "What brings you here?"

Stitch explained what had happened, only it was much easier to tell Ruben than David. Stitch then said that there were a few communication problems between him and David and asked if Ruben would translate for him.

"Sure thing, cuz! It's the least I can do after you got me my own sandwich shop!" Ruben said.

He quickly took off the small apron he was wearing and walked around the counter to where David was still standing.

"Hiya, I'm Ruben, one of Stitch's cousins," he said and held out his hand to David.

David bent down a little to shake it.

"Okay then, so now what?" David asked

Stitch said something in Tantalog to Reuben, which he translated. "We need to find another one of our cousins now."

David sighed before Stitch took off. He quickly followed suit with the chubby Reuben huffing along behind.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. Hopefully, I will have more time to write now ^.^<p>

Plz review, fave, and everything else!


End file.
